


【长顾】隐居（七）完结

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [12]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 填坑之温泉车





	【长顾】隐居（七）完结

**Author's Note:**

> 填坑之温泉车

长庚从书房中处理完信件后，拿了陈轻絮新送来的补药才往后院来寻顾昀。长庚几日里吃斋念佛，清心养性，看见顾昀却吃不着顾昀，心里着实哀如死灰。

转过石头假山往这一瞧……

他的子熹，在自渎啊……

长庚面上呆滞，心里却是一片惊天动地，兵荒马乱。顾昀平日里虽则轻浮成性，还爱调戏人，但对于那事着实不怎么热衷，每次都是先喊累，被长庚缠得不行才答应一回。更别说自渎这种事了。（夏临：大帅每次先喊累难道真的不是陛下您体力太好了吗？（抱头溜走））

长庚哪见过这阵势？登时呆若木鸡。

温泉水的热气泡从池底咕嘟咕嘟往外冒，蒸的顾昀斜躺着的整个身体都泛着粉色，脸色也有些发红，细长的眼缝也红，像搽了胭脂。细长的手指骨节分明，掐在他平日自最喜欢揉捏啃咬的那个位置，另一只手还附在私处，水中飘着几缕白色的浊液。顾昀胸前起伏着，丝丝喘着气，眼睛眯着掀开一条缝，眉尖蹙在一起。

画面过于香艳。长庚摸了摸自己鼻下确定了下有没有流鼻血。

顾昀似乎没有注意到长庚，虽然用脚趾头想，长庚也知道刚才到底发生了什么，但他还是忍不住问出了声：“子熹……你在干什么？”

顾昀听到长庚的声音，登时一惊，“长庚！”

顾昀有种偷情被捉奸的感觉，脸瞬间红了。腾地扑了一下水，浑身一冷一热，脑子有些发懵，几乎呛了水。

长庚眼疾手快，跳进池子里一把捞起顾昀，往石椅上一靠，低头一瞧，顾昀脸色很红，眼睛却惊得瞪得浑圆。

长庚轻笑一声，伸手扯掉那挂不住的白巾，一手搂着顾昀的背，一手托着顾昀的屁股，将他往石壁上一压，顾昀只来得及伸手推一下长庚，就被抵着吻住。长庚灵巧的舌头在顾昀口中一阵翻搅，顾昀挣扎着，几乎有种翻天覆地的眩晕感。

长庚的唇离开的一瞬间，顾昀还没来得及喘口气，就被长庚翻了个身，趴在了石壁边上，水的浮力托起他的腰，长腿被他身后的长庚一抵，屈膝向前，屁股上那两团肉被长庚揉捏了几下，惹得他一阵抖抖索索。

然后长庚一手抓着他的双手摁在岸上，另一只手解了自己的衣带，捞起顾昀的腰贴向自己。

然后顾昀觉得长庚那根东西，瞬间就侵入到了他身体里。

长庚一声艰难又舒服的叹息，继而又往里顶了一下。

顾昀被长庚撞得紧趴到了石壁边上，快感让他瑟瑟发抖“呃……长庚，轻点儿……”

顾昀那处并不干涩，反倒是湿润得很，黏腻的液体不断从身体内部涌出，随着长庚进出的动作，带出来一些融入水里，又带入些清澈发热的温泉水，顾昀只觉得身后那处里外都是烫的，身边的温泉水也烫，长庚搂住他的手也很烫，长庚在他身体里的感觉比他自己摸却要舒服得多……

长庚细细动作，时而快时而慢，时而轻时而重，顾昀被伺候得很舒服，被水托着也完全不费力，双手扒拉在石壁边缘，温泉水被两人的动作搅弄得啪啪作响。

顾昀没一会便忍受不住，“心肝儿，快一点好不好？”

长庚从善如流，几个深顶，顾昀仰头喘息了一声，浑身一个痉挛，释放了出来。

长庚又动作几下，顶入顾昀深处，射了进去。

缓了一会，长庚从身后伸手捏住顾昀下巴，转到一边仔细地吻了一口，笑着说，“子熹，你是不是想我了？”

长庚的语气欢悦得很，顾昀瞄着长庚期待的小眼神儿，心道，早晚逃不过这一出，满足一下心肝宝贝也不是不行？

于是上下嘴唇一碰，甜言蜜语信口道来，“是啊，想死你了。可你又不理我。”

顾昀故作委屈地撩拨让长庚心里不受控制地乱跳了几下，长庚吻了吻顾昀后脖颈，蹭了蹭他，“我以为你还生我的气，所以不敢触你霉头。”

顾昀笑了，“傻小子。”

“我哪有那么大的气啊。”

“子熹，你真好。”

“子熹，我爱你。”

那些心底温柔的人，总是忍不住去关心身边人的想法，顾昀就是这样的人。他甚至不愿意让长庚受一点点委屈。总是没有底线地宠溺他，毫无原则。而长庚，他最希望的也不过是顾昀一世平安，守在自己身边。

温柔的人，总是不约而同，能够互相迁就，恰如其分地，白头到老。

完


End file.
